


【法兰x利威尔】私事

by Dai12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin|Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai12/pseuds/Dai12





	【法兰x利威尔】私事

1.  
利威尔从浴室出来，腰上不松不紧地扎了一条白浴巾，没垮到露出腹股沟，没紧到看不见人鱼线。他一边往卧室走一边拿着个白毛巾稍微歪着点脑袋很用力地擦头发，一股水沿着他的脖子一溜儿滑到腰侧，最后在浴巾的卷边上一沉，不见了。“这世界上有一种东西叫吹风机，”床上那人嘴角一翘，叠两条长腿笑意盈盈地看着他，“而且你这样擦比较伤头发。”  
“现在打一炮都这么有人文关怀吗？”利威尔眉头一蹙，脚下说不准是踩到了什么，一个趔趄歪了一下，那人伸手一拦，相当体贴，正正把人拦在自己怀里，“怎么了？”他贴在利威尔的耳朵上热热地问，故意的，声音里还有调笑的意味，利威尔甚至能感觉到舌头柔软的触感流连在自己的耳朵窝附近，根本受不了，鸡皮疙瘩一惊一乍地从脖子进军到尾椎，一半身子麻一片。这还不够。那人的手指欲说还休地带上他的浴巾，沿着浴巾在他腰上的卷边精致地擦过去，寸土寸金似的。利威尔白那人一眼，“闭嘴。”  
闭嘴就闭嘴。那人眼底的笑都快溢出来了，手掌在利威尔的腰后轻轻地揉，力道适中，揉得他很舒服，禁不住想要多享受一会儿这待遇；然而利威尔虽精虫上脑，理智还尚有残余（大概），他反手在那人手上打一下，自己心里都存着点鬼祟，这一下自然没什么效果，“你累了嘛。”那人在利威尔的小腹上亲一下，抬起脸看着他，十分地诚恳无欺。  
“干。”  
利威尔没辙。真没辙。他整个人在这个密不见光的酒店房间里被密不见光的情欲包裹起来，被人放倒在床上的那一刻想到的第一件事就是明天去事务所杀了韩吉。

一天前。  
“我操啊利威尔你不要睡觉不要休息好歹也顾及一下人类的感受好吗？”韩吉扯着头发一脚踹开了利威尔办公室的门，两只手往利威尔的办公桌上用力一拍，“利威尔。”  
“嗯？”  
“你听我说。”韩吉一个深呼吸，表情悲壮神色悲痛语气悲天悯人，“作为一个正常的人类，你，”伸手指了一下利威尔的鼻尖，“需要好好睡一觉了。”  
利威尔静静地看着她。  
“别用那种看神经病的眼神看我。”韩吉暴躁地甩了一下脑袋，“你自己算算，你有多少天没有回过家了？从接了上个案子开始你就加班加点地在办公室里耗，这案子都打完了，赢了，庆功宴你他妈都请了你还不回家好好休息一下？”  
“我每天都回家啊。”利威尔淡淡地，“洗澡。”  
“靠。”韩吉咬牙切齿，这时候办公室的门“笃笃”地被人敲响了，三声，韩吉如同抓住救命稻草一样丧心病狂（不）地指着门口抱着一摞文件夹的小姑娘，“行，咱也不说你一个人。就说你助理，年轻貌美，啊，风华正茂的一个小姑娘，”韩吉抑扬顿挫地在利威尔的办公桌前抒情，抒情完了迅速切入正题，“明天情人节你都不给人放放假吗？”  
助理躺枪，吓得抱文件夹的手都要掉了，“那个，韩吉、韩吉小姐，我我我我不需要休假的！”目光惴惴地看着利威尔，眼睛圆圆的人示弱起来像刚被解开绳子站在空地上无所适从的小鹿，“那个大、大哥，我……”  
“啧。”利威尔眯了一下眼睛，神色冷淡，实际是把助理的黑眼圈看在眼里了，他站起身来，“那就给你放假。”  
“还不快谢谢你的上司。”韩吉的眼色使得利威尔都看见了，他都懒得揭穿她。“谢谢利威尔律师！”标准的九十度鞠躬。“你管我叫什么？”“大、大哥……”“就明天一天。”“好好好是是是对对对，”韩吉替助理忙不迭地应着，扳着助理的肩膀把人推出办公室，“好了伊莎贝尔这儿没你什么事儿了你收拾收拾下班吧好孩子——”关上办公室的门立刻变脸，利威尔在她开口之前截过发言权：“说吧。你还有什么事。”  
“我说真的利威尔，”韩吉收起了一副嬉皮笑脸的样子，“我个人的幸福是其次啊亲爱的你自己算算你有多久没有好好睡一觉了？”  
“我睡不着。”  
“为什么？”  
“这哪来的为什么。”利威尔一边翻伊莎贝尔刚送过来的文件一边说，“怎么你有什么办法么？”  
“你这样会猝死。”韩吉完全过滤了利威尔漠不关心的语气很认真地忧心忡忡，突然灵光乍现般地一拍大腿，“我知道了，利威尔，你有多久没有过性生活了？”  
“……”  
“我觉得像你这种人睡不着一定是因为长时间精神高度紧张。”韩吉煞有介事地说，“真的利威尔，你就算是工作狂，偶尔也需要享受一下这世界的爱意。呐你看这样怎么样，作为你给小美人放假的回礼，我这儿有一张酒店的消费卡——”  
“成交。”

那人在利威尔半睡半醒迷迷糊糊的时候离开了，走之前帮利威尔把出了被窝能冻死人的空调温度稍微调高了一点，帮利威尔预约了一个小时以后的早餐，甚至还把床头柜上那瓶没开封的矿泉水拧开了，体贴程度堪称炮友界业界良心，一如他们在床上的享受和契合一样令人发指。利威尔看着人在玄关弯腰穿鞋，上衣往上缩一段露出一截精瘦的腰，喉咙就紧了一下，问人你叫什么名字。  
那人一乐，好像利威尔说了什么了不得的话。“你有我电话的。”  
他笑起来的样子真好看。  
利威尔一想也是，就又把眼睛闭上了。房间的门轻轻地被关上，“咔哒”的一声响。折腾了大半个晚上利威尔整个人刁钻刻薄的睡意从身体的各个角落里升腾起来，温柔地簇拥着他久违的梦境。  
他也不是那么迫切地想要杀了韩吉了。

 

2.  
利威尔夹着一沓A4纸拿着杯子到茶水间接热水，韩吉看见他，凑过去半个膀子吊，不，搭在在他身上，“利律师情人节玩儿得还开心吗？”他们两个高中叠大学的同学，性取向的加成把最后一道性别的坎儿都洗没了，剩下的全是没底线没节操的革命友情。利威尔面无表情地斜她一眼，“什么叫玩儿得开心？”“别这么冷淡嘛。”韩吉说着用手在利威尔的眼窝上抹了一下，“哟，黑眼圈下去了不少嘛。你看我就说我这个良方包治百病啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我操利威尔你个卸磨杀驴的干嘛又排这种活给我！”  
利威尔拿着杯子走出茶水间，脸上的笑是遮不住的，他也没想遮，清冷的一个人生出了点人间烟火的味道：“看完了下午一起讨论一下。”

“说真的，这种案子你都敢接，”韩吉把手上的资料扔了再拿一摞新的又翻了两页，她抓了抓头发，原本扎得随便的马尾散了一绺头发下来搭在脸上，“虽说挑战这种行业巨头听起来真他妈爽但是为了个案子得罪这种心狠手辣的——”“你也知道这个案子打赢了结果是什么。”“知道当然是知道……”“那就说说吧，”利威尔轻描淡写地，“我也就是把这些东西大概地翻了翻，目前看来关键在于能不能把对方的行为界定为垄断行为，以及从什么角度来界定的问题。”  
“嗯，现在看来大概就是这样。”韩吉把手上的资料放到一边，“所以你现在有什么打算？”  
“具体的我最近还在看，这两天在分析对方的市场份额。”利威尔说着打了一个哈欠，“但是没什么进展，可能是我思路不对。”  
“我靠利劳模你该不会近几天又在办公室过夜了吧。”韩吉说，“刚才我说你黑眼圈下去不少一定是因为我瞎了。”  
“我反正也睡不着，闭上眼睛也是浪费时间，不如继续工作了。”  
“你真的会猝死。”  
“你很啰嗦。”  
“大哥，”伊莎贝尔在办公室里剑拔弩张的时候敲开了门，“楼下有人找你呢，说是已经预约了。”  
利威尔应了一声站起来，韩吉跟在他的身后喋喋不休，“说真的利威尔你这绝对是压力太大周末我带你去看看心理医生吧我朋友给我推荐过一个不错的心理医生。”“……”“你要是实在不想去我就留个电话给你你这样下去真的不行啊。”“……”“利威尔我操你大爷你能不能听人把话说完。”“我这不是一直在听你说吗。”利威尔下到一楼了，他在一楼大厅一抬头就看见还站在几个台阶上面的韩吉。她的眼睛里装了点真诚的人情，真诚的标志就是这种少见的安静平和，利威尔看见她这样就想起上大学时他对她出柜的那个晚上，她脸上也是这样的表情。这种平日里把热闹都挂在脸上的人不见得会对每一个人都怀有表面张扬出来一样的热情。  
“好吧。”利威尔认输，“回头你发给我。”

利威尔见过委托人之后在办公室里马不停蹄而心力交瘁地分析了几天数据和报告，他觉少，但也不是没有困的时候，困就被他自己逼下去，红茶，咖啡，最后烟在手边都不赶趟，点上了一会儿就烧没的错觉令他多年不犯的瘾头变本加厉。他也不是没有尝试过睡觉，在办公桌上趴一会儿，合上眼皮就想起接了这个案子以来看过的所有文字数据新闻各种各样的资料，张牙舞爪地在他的眼前肆虐地折磨他的神经。  
怎么从现有的资料里说明对方构成垄断。  
市场份额走不通。  
市场支配地位走不通。  
横向垄断协议走不通。  
纵向垄断协议走不通。  
走不通。  
走不通。

利威尔没想过自己能在一个（他以为）完全没什么威胁性的问题上卡死了，他甩了甩脑袋端着换过茶叶的杯子去接水，刚走到门口就觉得一阵天旋地转，扶住了门框才算是堪堪稳住，“利威尔大哥！”刚走到办公室门口还没来得及敲门的伊莎贝尔接住了利威尔手里滑下来的杯子，她是利威尔的直系师妹，跟了利威尔好几年从没见过他这样，整个人都慌了，“韩吉师姐！韩吉师姐你过来帮我利威尔大哥他——”  
“我没事。”利威尔呼吸不稳，他低着头。  
韩吉来了，在他耳边骂他，“你他妈早晚有一天把自己作死。”听得他竟然有点亲切，都没开口反驳。“伊莎贝尔，把我桌面上那个今天的文档打出来……”“你他妈这个时候还想着文档一个礼拜没怎么合眼你这样出了人命我都懒得给你收尸——”“韩吉，我去看心理医生。”利威尔的眼睛往一边瞥了一下，“你开车。”

“哎呀我知道你很忙你也知道我轻易不会开口求人的可是这次是我从高中就关系特别好的朋友是我的好姐妹你好歹给我点儿特权……”利威尔一个眼刀飞过去，韩吉用谄媚的表情安抚了他一下，继续在电话里跟人谈判，“这次真的是情况紧急否则我也不会这边打着电话就去找你……嗯对……是……好……好好好谢谢你啊……”韩吉收了电话在斑马线后面等红灯，“你就感谢我吧，为了你我这张脸算是豁出去了。”“回头我在伊莎贝尔面前给你美言几句。”“算了吧我还不知道你，”韩吉毫不留情地揭穿他，“护短得要命，哪个对小姑娘有点想法的人不要经历你这么个难搞的大哥。”“……”“知道你是为她好。”韩吉把利威尔手里的烟掐了，“这姑娘被你罩了这么多年，离了你根本就不会看人。可是你自己算算你还能罩她多少年，她现在是你的小师妹，早晚都是别人的小……不，老婆。”韩吉看利威尔不吱声，知道自己这话说得掏心掏肺奈何还是尖锐了点儿，语气缓和下来，“再说你再这么折腾你自己，可能又短几年。”  
利威尔眼睛看窗外，脸色是跟黑眼圈对比分明的白。  
苍白。

韩吉在心理医生的咨询所外面停了车把利威尔放下来，“我走了。”墨镜往鼻梁上一推开车就走，是不愿意让利威尔看出她的担心。死要面子的典型。他们早已熟到了不消琢磨便能知心知腹的程度。利威尔站在门口叹一口气，按下了门铃。  
利威尔先是听见门里的脚步声，越来越近，然后是门锁打开的声音，门从里面被拉开，利威尔只看见一个身形修长的人站在自己面前，还没来得及去看脸，就听见那人略带惊讶和笑意的声音：“是你？”

3.  
利威尔接过那人递过来的温开水，想说点什么出来。好久不见？炮友什么时候需要搞得这么亲密无间了。真没想到能在这儿见到你？那你想在哪儿见到，床上？利威尔用思考数学问题的律师头脑稍微想了一下就决定闭嘴，等那人在躺椅前面的办公桌上一倚，两条长腿在脚腕的地方交叉一下，温文有礼地开口，“那你今天来找我是因为点儿什么呢？”  
“这回你总要告诉我你叫什么名字。”利威尔坐在躺椅上，抬一半眼睛看他。  
“法兰。”那人笑一下，伸手去拿利威尔手里的空杯子，手指擦过利威尔的手，擦起来一片细密的汗毛，“我知道你就是利威尔。韩吉跟我说了。”他笑了一下，比那天在酒店房间门口笑得还好看，利威尔整个人都不太好，他的脑袋里早就把那天酒店里的每一个细节从头到尾无巨无细地重温了一遍，人帅活儿好又体贴入微的炮友令人印象深刻，又或许这个人令他印象深刻，对，这个人，只是这个人，只是他。  
利威尔的喉结上下滑了一下，法兰把一杯稍微有点烫的热水递给他，热气细细的一绺摇上来，蒸他的嘴唇。“你脸色不好。最近睡眠质量怎么样？”“我睡不着。韩吉说是我压力太大。”利威尔本身是个体质偏寒的人，这一杯热水蒸得他手心和嘴唇都温暖起来，泛一层温润的红，冷冽之中横生嚣艳，明明是个男人。法兰稍微挪了一下目光去看利威尔的眼睛，利威尔的嘴唇还沉在他的眼底，一道窄而勾人的红。“不排除这种可能，”法兰温和地笑开了，他冲坐在躺椅上的利威尔扬了扬下巴，“好了，你现在躺下来。”  
利威尔大丈夫能屈能伸，当然也能躺。他脑袋刚搭在躺椅上就合上了眼睛，“大夫，”他讲话的时候睫毛跟着他嘴唇的轮廓很轻地跳，“今天下班以后有空吗。”  
“……利威尔先生，现在是我工作时间。”  
“我知道。”利威尔还是闭着眼睛，声音懒懒的。  
“……我跟你谈公事。”  
“我跟你谈私事。”好像笑了一下，薄唇两片中间一瞥一道白。耀眼，是不客气的杀招。

利威尔在躺椅上睡着了。他呼吸平稳，细眉深目间栖两道安静而美的漆色，跟着他的呼吸轻而细地颤。这人敛去锋芒的时候竟是这样好看。法兰靠在办公桌上看着利威尔的脸，自然而然就想起他们两个第一次见面，想起第一次见面就想到利威尔神情寡淡的脸和他衬衫领子里泄出来的一路好春光，想到他情潮涌动时贴在额角的黑头发，想到他的胸口和屁股，想到他绷紧了脖子时凸起的喉结……  
法兰两腿一撂站起来就进了洗手间。

法兰从洗手间出来的时候利威尔已经醒了，坐在躺椅的一边，没什么动作，回神儿一样。“醒了？”法兰笑一下，随手从桌子上抽了两张纸擦手，他的手上还有洗手液的味道，干净得相当欲盖弥彰。利威尔站起来，“我去卫生间。”  
“？！”法兰一愣，脱口而出：“不行。”手擦完了，两张纸巾皱皱巴巴地挤成一团堆在桌子上。  
利威尔踱到办公桌边看了法兰一眼，视线擦过法兰刚用过还沾着洗手液味道的纸巾，“那你给个理由？”睡醒了都有调侃人的心情了。  
“……”  
“你看，你说不出来。”利威尔挑一下眉毛，“还是说你有什么见不得人的东西不想让我知道？”  
“利威尔你是话痨吗。”  
“我本来就很能侃。”利威尔抬起脸来看着面前这个露了窘态还是很好看的心理医生，好看，赏心悦目，他连身高差都可以不介意了。  
“你现在不能去。”我们的心理医生居然说得出如此蛮不讲理的话。  
“那你就说服我现在不要去。”有意思。真他妈有意思。利威尔眯了一下眼睛，从眼底浮上来一层平日里藏得隐秘的祸心。他不藏，故意放在眼睛里，法兰看着他就正正撞见他的祸心。  
正撞见。躲都躲不了。法兰干这一行阅人无数，见利威尔第一眼就看出这人是个工作狂，如假包换的工作狂，大半条命续在他那双冷淡的眼睛里，只见明修暗渡不见人间烟火；然而冷淡归冷淡，这人的眼里装得下情欲的烈火；烈火本身不过灼人眼目，然而放在清冷的人身上就是电光火石天崩地裂不过一刹那。法兰从放利威尔进门，不，从对上利威尔的目光的那一个瞬间就知道自己这一次是把自己送上绝路。  
没人能有那样一双眼睛。

法兰张了张嘴半天一个字都没说出来，利威尔饶有兴味地看着他，比起从他的嘴里说出什么来，利威尔觉得他更像是在给自己的嘴唇找一个合适的形状。不用找。这种嘴唇生来就是合适的。放在他的脸上也那么合适，合适得连瞠目结舌都像是在索吻。利威尔想到这里眼底的祸心又涌上来一层，他不去遮，这一不遮就漫出来淹没了法兰刚要偃息的见色起意。“操。”  
管不了那么多了。  
利威尔被法兰圈在办公桌前面吻，手掌根抵着桌子沿不让自己滑下去，滑不下去，法兰那么体贴地把他扣在自己的怀里，一个膝盖挤在他腿间在他的大腿根蹭上数不清的来回。利威尔胯下要炸，脑袋要炸，整个人都要炸，然而没力气，他毕竟等了那么久。这个吻他等了那么久。这个人他等了那么久。就这么放人走了，他舍不得。被人压在办公桌上亲的时候顺手勾住了人的脖子。法兰一愣，放利威尔一个呼吸的时候嘴唇跟利威尔的中间搭一道亮而细的线。利威尔人还坐在办公桌上，白衬衫皱了几道一时半会儿消不下去的印子，然而他相当镇定，不慌不忙地拿起法兰的手在自己的嘴角蹭了一下，眼睛往法兰的胯下一瞟，明面儿上的瞟，存着让人看见的心思，“你自己算算从我进了这个门开始你已经用眼睛上了我多少次？”  
“……”法兰接不上话，但他毕竟也是多年修得长袖善舞人情练达的人物，遇见利威尔这种靠嘴皮子吃饭哪怕被七情六欲操纵着也口无遮拦的还能随机应变，“介不介意谈谈你最近的工作？”利威尔的脾气法兰见他不过两次就摸了个大概，知道这人拿工作当命一样看着的，这个话题最容易引他开口说话。果然利威尔用手背在衬衫上扫了两下把腿从桌子上放下来，“不怎么样。”他盯着法兰的眼睛看，“怎么这也是你上班时间要关心的公事？”  
法兰的目光也不躲，利威尔要看就让他看，能在这双眼睛里看见他自己最好不过，“深入了解客户的需求是咨询师必备的职业道德。”  
这是较上劲了。利威尔伸手去揪法兰的衣领，这个人居然把扣子开到第三颗。他膝盖抵在法兰鼓起来的胯间轻轻一顶，“这也是咨询师必备的职业道德？”  
法兰忍成这样也能笑得人畜无害：“利威尔律师说笑了。”  
利威尔看着法兰这个笑容进也不是退也不是，攥着法兰的衣领攥了半天终于松手，“妈的。”做律师的人能屈能伸，此时拿出来的是君子一炮十年不晚的姿态。走之前在办公桌上抽了两张纸在自己的手上擦，“下次你最好想个能说服我的理由。”说完之后想起那股子混在洗手液气味里盖也盖不过去的味道，就算飘飘忽忽难于捕捉也还是太过熟悉了，又补上一句：“还有你那个洗手液的味道真的不怎么样。”

 

4.  
韩吉把一摞数据往利威尔的办公桌上一甩，利威尔原本沉着脑袋看委托人前段时间送来的报告，黑的蓝的红的笔迹划得面目全非，就这他还想要从里面找出点儿什么蛛丝马迹出来，整个人陷在里面；然而韩吉这一摞A4纸雪花一样扬起来的时候他还是赏脸地抬了一下眼皮，“什么事？”  
韩吉耸肩，“徒劳。”她拖了一把椅子坐到利威尔的对面，双手叠起来撑着自己的下巴看着对面埋在一堆文件里的那张巴掌脸，“我说，这么拖下去真不是个办法，我总觉得咱们应该想一个别的……别的……”她抓了抓自己绑得乱糟糟的马尾，“妈的这种人连搞不正当竞争都这么会钻空子。”  
利威尔刚想说话，伊莎贝尔敲门进来给他送日程表，捎带着拿走了他桌上那杯冷透了的红茶。走过韩吉身边儿的时候很亲密地冲韩吉笑了一下，本来是两个人之间的事情，但是小姑娘不会遮，一个笑容波及了方圆之内的所有人，包括利威尔在内。利威尔眼睛往韩吉那里一瞟，意料之中地捕捉到了那人狡黠的笑意。  
等伊莎贝尔关上了办公室的门，利威尔头也不抬，“说吧。你又干了什么好事。”  
“我真的没有干什么。”韩吉的语气和表情完全不像是‘没有干什么’，利威尔觉得她下一秒就能乘着桌上这一摞A4纸羽化成仙，“我只是帮小师妹搞定了一点儿小麻烦。小师妹谢我呢。”  
利威尔抬起头来。  
“不怪我，谁叫你加班加到那么晚，你也不是不知道你这个助理一根筋就想着上司加班她就要随叫随到，”韩吉说，“有一天晚上她下班回家的时候遇见点麻烦，我帮她收拾了一下而已。”越说火越大，“那个王八养的，敬酒不吃吃罚酒，拿了把刀就当自己是混黑道的了，要不是伊莎贝尔拉着我……我没打死他都算他命大。”  
“……”  
韩吉还是忿忿地，“这种整天想着作践小姑娘的败类就他妈应该出门让人撞死。”  
“让人撞死？”利威尔皱了一下眉头，“你是在开黄腔吗？”

韩吉愣了足有两秒钟，伊莎贝尔端着一杯热腾腾的红茶走进来的时候正赶上韩吉惊天动地的大笑：“我操哈哈哈哈哈哈哈利威尔你哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”伊莎贝尔吓一跳，拿在手上的杯子差点儿没翻了，“韩吉师姐你这是怎么了？！”“放这儿吧。”利威尔在那杯滚烫的茶水悉数浇在韩吉的大腿上之前解救了她，当事人完全不自知，还拖着伊莎贝尔的袖子笑得花枝乱颤，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈利威尔你怎么想的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
伊莎贝尔一脸的不明所以，“那个大、大哥？”“没事。”利威尔咳了一下，“你出去吧。还有，”他把手上的笔放下来，“以后你就正常时间下班，不要等我。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是。对了，你刚才给我的日程表我看了，星期天下午那个讨论会你把它往后排吧，我没有时间。”利威尔轻描淡写地把话题转了个弯就不再说话了，伊莎贝尔知道接不上什么话，杵在办公桌边蔫了一会儿，韩吉几句话又把她哄得好好的，两个短马尾在门口一跳，年轻得理直气壮。“真羡慕这样的小姑娘。”韩吉的脸上浮一层真切的温和，这表情少见，上一次大概是俩人在大学外面的露天烧烤摊儿醉得妈都不认得的青春年少。利威尔心下忐忑，心想该不会是要谈人生，没想韩吉话锋一转，“等等利威尔，你跟我说说你刚才怎么想到说那句话的？”  
“哪句？”当真是不记得了。  
“开黄腔那句。”韩吉整个人兴奋起来，眼镜都在反光，她“呼啦”一下站起来拍上利威尔的办公桌，散在桌面上的材料飞了半面墙，“我一直觉得咱们之前的思路不对，就是因为被这个垄断行为锁死了，你想想，既然在法律明文规定里找不到对不上，我们可以跳出来呀！”  
“你想说什么？”利威尔觉得他知道韩吉要说什么，但他又说不上来他到底知道些什么，总是差那么一点。  
“角度，对，角度。”韩吉一边念念有词一边在利威尔的办公室里踱圈，“垄断，不正当竞争，经济法，市场……”  
“经济。”  
利威尔看着韩吉闪闪发光的眼睛，嘴边溜出来两个字。“天啊利威尔我就知道你懂我那我周末是不是可以稍微地找找经济学方面的资料稍微地不要看这个糟心的案子我爱你啊啊啊啊啊！”“……随你。”“利威尔你最近越发地眼光独到了老实交代你是不是受到了什么滋润来让我看看你的黑眼……”“滚出去。”“不要这样嘛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊小师妹你来了啊哈哈哈哈没事我就是现在回去了我……”  
利威尔翻了个白眼，他又想起韩吉那个笑得失控的场面。他一边收拾近期已经翻得快要卷边儿的材料一边自言自语，“让人撞死……这就是在开黄腔吧我说……”

 

5.  
星期天下午利威尔出了事务所的门就看见一辆陌生的车停在门口，白色的，放在平时利威尔看都不会多看一眼的颜色。偏偏这一辆驾驶座车窗开一半，开也就开了，偏偏从车窗里探出半条修长白净的手臂。利威尔走近了，车窗就全都放下来，从后视镜里看见一张扣了个墨镜遮了一半的脸，然而还是太过熟悉了——“嗨。”还冲他打招呼。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“我来接你。”法兰墨镜没摘，反手伸到后座开了车门，“上车。”  
“……？”  
“我怕你疲劳驾驶发生交通事故。关心客户的生命安全是心理咨询师必备的职业道德。”法兰戴着个墨镜一本正经（地胡说八道——利威尔注），利威尔看不见他的眼睛，看不见就看不见，他就着拉开的车门就坐进去，“这不晌不夜的，你戴什么墨镜？”还对上一次的事情耿耿于怀。按理说利威尔这个姿色和水平的人应该不在乎那一炮未遂，但是他偏就在乎了，还揣在心里，得空儿了就要拿出来祸乱人心，底牌就是这未遂的一炮里对方明明是不作为还非要做出个中止的姿态——能为应为而不为，是为不作为；你说你非要装出一副幡然悔悟立地成佛的样子给谁看——“怕被我看见了？”  
法兰并不接招，相当专心地开车，目不斜视也不过如此——斜不斜视谁知道呢，利威尔腹诽。他也就不说话了，翻看手边带出来的几本书。安静了大半段路法兰从镜子里扫利威尔一眼，“喜欢经济学？”  
“工作需要。”  
“还真是敬业啊。”法兰把墨镜往上推了推，把他的眼睛藏得更深了。“不过从劳动二重性的角度来说，你手上那本书关于商品价值规律的论述并不是十分科学。”  
利威尔抬起头。  
“我只是看你手边好几本书，你一直都在找关于垄断和价格方面的部分。”法兰笑了一下，转弯进停车场的时候手沿着方向盘上无意识地撩半圈，“深入了解客户的需求是咨询师必备的职业道德。”  
利威尔一听职业道德就头大：“你不是学心理学的吗。”  
“我只是碰巧修了经济学的双学位。”法兰停车，拉开车门的时候终于舍得把那个遮了半张脸的墨镜摘了，清亮的一双眼睛一瞥就从头上的镜子里看见一直盯着他看的利威尔，“怎么利威尔律师你有什么话要说吗？”  
“没什么。”利威尔从一本书里抽出一张纸来，“工作时间不谈私事。走吧。”  
这回轮到法兰一愣，又一愣，想到上一次利威尔被强吻（他以为）时搂到他脖子上的手，直觉做律师的人的心理跟嘴皮子一样耐磨且变化莫测。

这天下午利威尔在法兰的办公室里睡了一个难得的好觉。这一次他是解了个心结来的，要放松下来没有上一次那么困难。只是他睡着的时候手里还要捂着刚才从书里拿出来的那张纸，翻身侧过来的时候那张纸就被他的手拍在躺椅上，一个边角都压不上。法兰在一边儿看着心说这人不光是手，连腰身都成精了，睡着了也能保持一个这么端正的姿势。对。法兰就在一边儿看着。他先是倚在办公桌前面，保持着跟利威尔进行交流的姿势，过了一会儿绕到办公桌后面坐下，但是办公桌后面视角不太好（并没有），他坐了一会儿又站了起来，走到窗边回头看了一眼，手都放在窗帘上了又看了一眼才把两条完全起不到什么遮光效果的窗帘拉上了。  
利威尔醒来时见法兰戴着个黑框眼镜坐在椅子上翻一本又大又厚的书，纵是他一个法学院的学生经手过的最厚的教材没有两三千页也有一千七八，这本书的厚度还是把他惊了一下，法兰见他醒了，正好捕捉到利威尔几不可闻的惊。这种表情寡淡的人眼睛里带着点儿好奇时是很迷人的，法兰自然被他迷住，手上推眼镜的动作都轻了一点，做梦似的。利威尔很慢很用力地眨了两下眼睛，“我睡了多久？”“两个小时多一点。”法兰见利威尔一直盯着自己看，“怎么你有什么话要对我说吗？”  
“我有一个专业性的问题想要请教你。”利威尔说着把手里那张纸整齐地叠起来放在裤子口袋里，又补上一句：“咨询费可以另付。”这话就说得不那么令人喜欢，法兰应声抬起眼睛，就看见利威尔眼底那点目的不那么纯粹的挑衅。法兰知道利威尔这是记仇了，记什么仇，佛曰，不可说。  
“你说吧。”  
“你刚才在车上跟我说的关于价值规律的问题。根据政治经济学的相关理论，商品价格由价值决定，而商品的交换价值由商品中所包含的社会必要劳动时间决定，随着技术进步生产商品所花费的社会必要劳动时间将随之下降，从而降低商品价值，而商品价格也应当随之下调，对吗。”  
“理论上来讲是这样。”  
“也就是说……”利威尔不知道什么时候站在了法兰的身边，手撑在离法兰的手腕不远地地方——不远到可以忽略不计的那一种，伸长了手臂从办公桌的前面够了一支笔在手里，原本扎在腰带里的衬衫下摆就往上缩一点。利威尔沿着腰侧把衬衫抚下去，顺手从裤子口袋里掏出那张纸，法兰瞟了一眼看出来是一张表格，利威尔在密密麻麻的数据和科目中间找到某一行很快地划了一道线，衬衫的袖口随着他的动作吸在他的小臂上。“利威尔……”“人为操纵……”利威尔一边说着一边把表格收好了，从门口的衣架上拿起自己的西装外套，穿好了之后在门口站了一会儿又转过身来，法兰抬头看着他，看到他在沉默中爆发的前一刻笑着开口，“我送你。”

6.  
利威尔再坐上法兰的车的时候坐的是副驾驶，法兰看着他笑，他也面无表情地，“书都看完了，就在后面放着吧。”法兰眼里的笑意更深了。“开你的车。”利威尔瞪他一眼。  
法兰送利威尔到事务所楼下，“这么晚了，还加班？”他抬起手腕看一眼时间，利威尔就看他，有意思，手表戴在右边。“这个案子后天就要开庭，没有时间了。但是如果我今天不能好好睡一觉，肯定会影响我开庭时的思路。”利威尔说着就要下车，法兰在他之前一条胳膊拦住了他，“等一下。”  
利威尔一愣，法兰说出这句话的语气在他们两个人的往来之中称得上是强硬的，这就新鲜了。利威尔眉毛一斜，侧脸裁出一道慵懒的眼神：“什么事？”  
“也就是说，”法兰的手腕往回勾一下就搭在了利威尔的腰上，圈出一个很清淡的弧，“以后你可能就不会来找我了？”  
利威尔没吱声，法兰叹了一口气，利威尔还是不吱声，法兰就跟他僵在没人来往的停车场里。在利威尔想要拿开挡着他的那条胳膊下车时法兰自己就松开了手，利威尔整个人一空，说不上来为什么空，说不上来哪儿空，就那么空了一下，但还没等他把这个空的感觉散尽了法兰就把他搂回去，捞到自己的身上搂进自己的怀里，呼吸埋在他的颈窝。利威尔心跳如擂鼓同时又心如止水，难说这个时候他心里在想什么，索性就不去想了。  
法兰很温柔地吻他，舌尖缓慢而挑逗地撩拨他的嘴唇和牙齿，撩得他心痒，主动放人进来，利威尔感觉到法兰的嘴唇有一个向两边弯开的弧度。一放进来就没那么温柔，法兰伸手托着他的脸，要把他吻到窒息了，要窒息了也不放他，利威尔是着了道儿，多弱的缝隙都能求一线呼吸，手抵在法兰的胸口，侧过脸错开法兰的嘴唇时喉咙里出一段短而重的喘息。利威尔的手沿着法兰的衣襟滑下去，摸到他鼓起来的腿间，解开裤子以后隔着一层薄薄的棉布摸到不知道是不是错觉的热度。毕竟是利威尔这只手那么热切。法兰好像笑了一下，利威尔感觉到他的鼻息扑上自己的脖颈，跟刚才他胯间的热度难分高下。法兰的手解了利威尔的领带，解了利威尔的腰带，解了利威尔的衬衫扣子，动作利落，利威尔就知道热切的不止是他一个人。  
“利威尔……”  
这么多年利威尔经历过的人绝色者十有八九，情场浪子八九有五六，没有人能把他的名字讲成一首情诗。利威尔一个激灵，整个人什么都忘了。法兰的嘴唇缠缠绵绵地游走于他的小腹和胯间，含住他的老二时也能深情款款，明明只是一次口交。利威尔是禁欲得被动，忙的，加之法兰从一开始就小火点上急缓错落地煨着他，煨着煨着就是干柴烈火，星星之火可以燎原，然后一切不可收拾。可以不收拾的。利威尔射在法兰的胸口，法兰笑了一下，没躲。  
利威尔眼底闪一下，“你过来。”  
法兰听话，相当顺从，说过来就过来。利威尔吻上他的胸口，舌头卷着余温尚存的那几道白。想利威尔如此高冷的一个人，这套打法并不足以供人揣测他的心机。法兰纵是阅人无数，各种意义上的阅人无数，此时也是存着点精虫上脑之际的好奇心。利威尔只看了他一眼，裹着腥膻味儿的吻就盖住了他沉默的嘴唇。利威尔的衬衫扣子一路开到腰际，偏偏留着倒数第二颗，放浪一路腰线向下收一道禁欲，法兰就想到这个人穿着一板一眼的西装跟委托人谈案子的场景，对比强烈，是为俘获人心的性感。  
“这还不够吧。”利威尔的呼吸都是精液的味道，“职业道德？”声音热腾腾地蒸着法兰攥在手心里的底线，没人看得见他手心里四个发白的半满月。  
“去他妈的……”

7.  
一审宣判那天利威尔从法院走出来，明明是几个小时前的光景，看在眼里却是隔世的解脱。他想到庭审时被告看着自己的市场份额分析表看似波澜不惊实则恨得牙根痒痒的表情。证据突袭——卑鄙而有效的方法。以利威尔在圈内的手段和作风，这一招远不算出其不意——利律师不出什么剑走偏锋逢凶化吉的奇招，利威尔就不是利威尔了。利威尔伸手在西装下摆抚了一下，算是习惯性动作，毕竟他对着装的整洁已经超越了常人可预见的苛求。  
利威尔抬眼就看见自己方方面面超越常人可预见的苛求范围的咨询师，白色的车路边停着，车窗里探出一段干净的白手腕。场景似曾相识，那时候这一位还是良善心肠的白衣天使，在知天命不逾矩的同时保持着相当程度的职业道德，婊。利威尔想到这里笑了一下，眉目单薄的人脸上做出这样的表情算是很大的动静。法兰瞟他一眼，给人把车门打开，等人坐进来安全带系好了还老老实实地坐在那里，手搭在方向盘上，固然赏心悦目，但没有要开车的意思。利威尔的目光两道斜过来，话没问出口被法兰凑过来蜻蜓点水地吻过了，舌尖在利威尔的嘴唇上逗留一会儿才离开，一脸正直无欺地开口：“你要说什么？”  
利威尔牙疼似的一只手扶着一半脸，听他这话白他一眼，“开你的车。”

法兰走进利威尔的家的时候脸上笑得相当明显，“这次没有庆功宴吗？”声音那么温柔的，利威尔整个人都浸在里面，春药洗过一样，整个人都没了前一段时间准备出庭的戾气。利威尔淡淡然，“那些可以改天。”手若无其事地盖在了法兰掌着沙发扶手的手背上。  
法兰反应力惊人，顺着那只手把人圈在怀里，“利威尔你是在对我说我今晚可以住在你家吗。”  
“我是说我准备换一个心理咨询师。”利威尔老老实实地被圈在怀里，后脖颈上隔着衬衫领子吹着背后那人微烫的呼吸，溜起来一小片儿鸡皮疙瘩，然利威尔临危不惧不动声色，松了松自己的领带，“毕竟有个人总是一边惦记着不能跟病人产生任何感情联系的职业道德，另一边还惦记着要跟我上床。”  
法兰瞄他一眼，“不是说下班时间不谈公事吗利威尔律师。”  
“我跟你谈私事。”利威尔说着解了领带偏着头去吻近在眼前的嘴唇，好好的一个吻被这个姿势搞得很情色。“今晚别走了，”利威尔在法兰把他压在沙发上的时候在法兰的嘴唇上轻轻地咬了一下，“大夫。”

FIN.


End file.
